Wedding Dress
by kdkkkkkkkwkkqqwkdk
Summary: Short, fluffy oneshot! Hermione smiled after he left, and looked down at her dress again.    "Yeah," she said to herself, "we won't need any luck."


**AN: This is my first Harry Potter and Romione fic! It's a short oneshot based off of a headcanon I made on Tumblr. XD A lot of people loved it, so I though I'd expand it. This is the result. :) I hope you like it! :D**

**Wedding Dress**

Hermione let out an excited squeal of delight as she looked at herself in the mirror. She spun around and twirled, her bright, white dress flowing behind her as she spun. She stopped spinning, and continued to stare at herself in the mirror, a bright, beaming smile still on her face.

_Okay… now you can take it off, Hermione…_ She thought to herself. Yet, she didn't want to take it off. She was absolutely in love with this dress, almost as much as she loved Ron. She giggled at that thought too.

Hermione completely adored her wedding dress. She couldn't help but put it on after she finally bought it! It was the only the second one she tried on, and both her and Ginny agreed, it was definitely the one.

And it was, because it was _beautiful_. And made her look beautiful. It was elegant and classy, yet it had a sort of immature nature about it, the way it twirled around whenever you spun.

Smoothing out her dress, she continued looking in the mirror, now at her bushy hair. _I'll use the same spell I used for the Yule Ball_… She thought to herself.

"Hermione?" She heard a voice call.

Ron.

_Oh no._

"Hermione? Where are you?"

Hermione panicked, "I-I'm fine, Ron!" She called to him.

His footsteps got closer to their bedroom. "You sure?"

Hermione nodded, even though he couldn't see it through the door, "Yes, Ron. I'm fine."

She could basically feel him shrug, "Alright." And then the footsteps got farther away. _That was a close one. Why is he home anyway? I thought he was at work…_

Hermione walked to the door and called out, "Ron? Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"Yeah," Ron said back, "but I left my wallet… oh! It's in the bedroom."

_Damn it!_

Hermione quickly ran to the other side of the room, quickly retrieving his wallet from the table beside their bed, but Ron was already at the door. He quickly burst in and stopped right in his tracks at the sight of Hermione.

"No! You're not supposed to see me!" Hermione cried.

Ron was confused. "Why can't I see you?"

"It's bad luck! In the Muggle world at least. The groom can't see the bride when she's wearing the wedding dress—"

"Hermione."

"—before the wedding day! Scratch that! He can't even see the _dress_. Oh God, we're going to have bad luck for ever now!—"

"Hermione!"

"—Or maybe if I just get a new dress. Maybe that'll change the outcome. But I love this dress! Well, it's either that or the marriage, right?—"

"HERMIONE!"

Hermione stopped talking abruptly. Slamming her mouth shut, she stood where she was, her eyes welling up with tears.

Ron calmly walked over to her, grabbed her left hand and kissed her ring finger. "Do you honestly think that I'd let 'bad luck' get in the way? Even if it does, nothing bad's gonna happen to us. I love you too much to let you slip away from me that easily."

Hermione through her arms around Ron's neck and hugged him tightly to her. Ron hugged her back with the same force.

Hermione pulled away, and slowly handed Ron his wallet that she forgot she was holding. Ron took the wallet, and burst out laughing. Hermione soon joined in, and they were both laughing hysterically.

Sobering up, Ron put the wallet in his pocket. "You do look beautiful, by the way," he said.

Hermione smiled, went on her tip-toes, and kissed her full on the lips. He responded immediately, but Hermione pulled away before they _both _got distracted.

"Get to work," she ordered.

Ron saluted, "Yes, ma'am," he said and walked out their bedroom door and was soon at the front door.

Hermione smiled and followed him out, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, she ushered him out, "I love you, Ron."

"Love you too, Hermione. When are you going to work?"

Hermione looked at her wrist, "About 30 minutes."

He nodded, flashed her another quick smile, and headed out the door, closing it quietly behind him.

Hermione smiled after he left, and looked down at her dress again.

"Yeah," she said to herself, "we won't need any luck."

**The End**

**AN: That's it! It's cute, and fluffy, and short. But I hope you liked it! If you PM me, I'll give you that Tumblr and you can follow if you want! :D**

**Much love,**

**Jamie**


End file.
